


Like That Sun

by FuryTigresse



Series: Devil May Cry: Song-Inspired [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - DMC3 never happened, Banter, Bickering, Brotherly Affection, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Romance, Song-inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryTigresse/pseuds/FuryTigresse
Summary: There's a new pizza delivery woman and she smells like the sun. Dante can't help but fall for her.





	Like That Sun

**Author's Note:**

> About this story:  
> 1) Alternate Universe in which Vergil never raised Temen-ni-gru (is that what it's called? I didn't actually play any other DMC game :p)  
> 2) Instead, he started Devil May Cry with Dante  
> 3) Vergil is the behind-the-scenes guy who manages the money because Dante is terrible at it  
> 4) They're 42 in this story, just like in DMC5, because I like Dante looking more mature :p  
> 5) They're much closer than in canon, since they spent years living together  
> 6) Vergil still studied demonology out of pure curiosity, so he has more knowledge on that aspect than Dante  
> 7) They both have Devil Trigger and Sin Devil Trigger  
> 8) Nero exists, but they don't know about him at all
> 
> Just wanted to set the specifics of this alternate universe before we start :)
> 
> This was inspired by "Like That Sun" by Day6. I wanted to give Dante some happy moments in a universe where he won't feel all that guilt and sadness he got from canon. Also I used an OC because I don't like "Y/N" insertions, they take me out of immersion, and also because she's a bit quirky :p
> 
> And as usual my first language isn't English, so feel free to point out weird sentences and/or typos!

_Like that sun baby_  
_Melt my heart with a bright smile_  
_Like that sun baby_  
_Shine brightly into my day_

***

Dante perked right up when he heard the door open. He was hungry and pizza would be just the thing to fill his stomach. Not that he usually ate different foods all that much whenever he was on his own, but still. He felt the need for pizza particularly strongly that day.

He was surprised though when he didn't see the usual person that delivered to Devil May Cry. Instead of the grumpy old man, there was now a tiny woman in front of him, and she smelled really good, not only because she was bringing pizza, but also because of her own scent, which Dante could take in even from where he was. He only had one image in mind as he breathed it, and it was that of a beautiful sunny day, not too hot, not too cold. Really, she smelled like the sun, if that made any sense, and Dante felt immediately attracted to her.

"Mister... Dante?" she asked, glancing down at the name on the order.  
"That's me!"

How old _was_ she? She seemed quite a bit younger than him, and he hated his nose for letting him know that she was _incredibly interesting_. Damn these demonic senses.

"Good. Here's your pizza!" she told him with a smile, and he mentally cursed his eyes for noticing every little pretty detail about her.

She told him the total and he paid, adding a very generous tip, not because he was an old creep - he _wasn't_ \- but because it was much more pleasant to have pizza delivered with a smile instead of grumpiness. When the woman left, Dante ate, mentally slapping himself silly for not asking her name.

His eyes landed on the receipt as he finished the last slice. Vergil insisted that he kept those, and he could just _tell_ that his brother was going to give him shit for this. He picked it up and- oh, wait...

_'Your pizza was delivered by: SUNNY.'_

He had never noticed that the delivery person's name was on the receipt. Then again, he had never needed or wanted to know who the grumpy asshole was. But now?

_Sunny_.

Dante smiled to himself, recalling her intoxicating scent that had piqued his interest so much. Sunny. How _incredibly_ fitting.

Maybe he could order pizza again the next day. That girl's smile was worth facing Vergil's wrath.

***

" _That_ is your excuse for ordering pizza everyday for _two whole weeks_?!"

Aaah, he knew Vergil would give him shit for it. He hadn't expected anything else. He leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up as his brother stood by his side, looking through his pizza orders.

"Come on, Vergil, you should have seen her, she's worth it! You should see her smile when she comes in-"  
"I can't even begin to fathom why anyone would smile at you. You're certain she's not _laughing at you_ , right? Because that's the only reason why I could imagine her doing this."  
"Oh, c'mon! I'm not _that_ stupid."

His brother cleared his throat loudly and Dante barely repressed the need to send some Summoned Swords at him.

"Anyway, she's super cute and really nice," he argued.  
"You're a _client_. Of _course_ she's being nice to you."  
"Can't be just for that!"  
"Dante, you're tipping her more than probably all of her other clients combined. This is ridiculous. _You_ are being ridiculous."  
"She's not like that! Look, I know this sounds stupid, but she smells... she smells like the sun. She smells _right_. I'm not sure how to explain it."

Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose. Dante felt a wave of panic rise in him when he heard his brother mutter a quiet "oh no".

"'Oh no'? ' _Oh no'?!_ What the hell 'oh no'?! Vergil, what aren't you telling me?!"  
"Potential life mate."  
" _What_?!"  
"You know just as much as I do that demons have extremely sharp senses. The one they - we - use the most to find a suitable mate is the sense of smell. When we find someone with a scent that we can't forget, with a scent that feels right, that means that person has the potential to become our life mate."  
"... and this is bad _how_?"  
"The rejection that can happen, if that person is human, is all that much more crushing, for one. Humans cannot smell a potential mate in us, and so the interest is diminished on their part."

Vergil was speaking like he knew what it felt like, but Dante was more interested in knowing about the rest.

"For one? What else?"  
"If this works out, I'll be on the receiving end of _so much rambling_ on your part."

Dante laughed loudly and smacked his brother in the back.

"Look at the bright side of things, Vergil: if this works out, I won't have to order pizza just to see her!"

The older twin sighed deeply. His brother was an idiot. There was no other explanation for him just entirely forgetting the first part of what he said.

"Yes, indeed. _If this works out_ , which there is no guarantee that it will."  
"Chillax, brother. Look, if this flops, I'll be sad, but I'll just go back to my normal self eventually. You know how I am."  
"I do and this is why I worry, Dante."

They stared at each other for a minute, blue into blue, and Dante nodded slowly. All right. Maybe he _had_ been a complete mess after a bad breakup before.

"I'll be fine."  
"Will you? How old is she?"

Dante cringed immediately. Ouch. Going right for the throat, as usual.

"Thirty?"  
"Is that a theory or an affirmation?"  
"She's thirty! She told me."  
"A whole decade younger than you."  
"I _know_ , damn it! No need to remind me."  
"You are _so very old_ compared to her."  
"For fuck's sake, Vergil, don't do that to me! I'm already super self-conscious of my age. And that white hair doesn't help anything!"  
"Actually, maybe you'd be graying by now if not for it."  
"Okay, that one was straight-up _unfair_."  
"But it's the truth, little brother."  
"Okay, you know what? You'd be graying too. We're twins, damn it!"  
"Unlike you, I wouldn't mind. I'm not self-conscious about my age and trying to court a woman who is a whole decade younger than me."

Dante let out a growl and got up before he'd do something he'd regret. He could _never_ have the last word with his brother.

"I'm going out."  
"Dinner will be ready in an hour, so you _better_ not eat out."  
"I won't, I won't."  
"Good. This meal will have extra vitamins to compensate for those you did not eat in two weeks."  
"It's _your_ fault for taking two weeks off!"  
"There were plenty of lunches in the fridge and the freezer, Dante."  
"Damn it."  
"Are you leaving or not?"  
"I am!"

The younger twin headed out with a groan of frustration. He didn't _really_ want to be outside, but being in the shop meant that he had to listen to Vergil being a responsible adult and he hated that.

"Dante?"

He turned, recognizing that scent. A smile appeared on his lips when he saw Sunny, dressed very differently from her work clothes. She didn't smell like pizza this time, which allowed Dante to take in a lungful of pure sunlight.

"Sunny! It's good to see you, little sunshine."

She smiled at his nickname for her. Dante really hoped he looked okay in his usual red coat. He hadn't gotten dressed that day with the intention to go out.

"Were you out on a walk?" he asked casually.  
"Actually, I just came back from a friend's house. What about you?"  
"Out on a walk. My brother was nagging me, so I got out."  
"You have a brother?"  
"Right, you've never met him. He was on vacation. His name is Vergil, he's my twin."

There was a playful glow in Sunny's eyes, and Dante braced himself. He recognized that light.

"Your twin, uh? Who's the better-looking one between you two?"  
"Me, of course!"  
"Oh, really?"  
"Sunny, c'mon!"

He didn't feel offended in the least. He knew they were just joking around.

"How 'bout I invite you out for dinner, uh? Maybe that'll convince you that I'm telling the truth."

That was pretty smooth as far as sudden invitations went. Right? Sunny smiled at him, interested.

"Trying to bribe me?"  
"Maybe!"  
"Well, it _could_ work. Tonight?"  
"Of course!"  
"Sure then. Let me just text my roommate to let her know. She always worries when I go to my friend's place, since she doesn't live in a great neighborhood."  
"Actually, I'll need to tell my brother too."

Man, Vergil was going to be _so_ pissed off.

***

Half an hour later, Sunny put down the menu with a chuckle.

"Your brother is really nice."  
"That's because you don't know him well, little sunshine. He's _way_ worse than that, usually."

They were sitting in an Italian restaurant, and Dante wasn't sure if this could be called a date or not. He was 150% awful at classifying human interactions. Well, at least they were there and together, and Vergil hadn't given him too much grief when he had gone home to tell him he'd be eating out. However, Dante had a hunch that was just because Sunny had accompanied him, and Vergil had wanted to make a good first impression. He could _tell_ he'd get an earful later.

"But enough about him. You like Italian food?"

Not so smooth. He'd need to practice his small talk skills, he was so damn rusty. But Sunny still smiled.

"I'm actually a pasta-eater, so yes. I consume pasta like your consume pizza."  
"Hey, I don't _only_ eat pizza!"  
"What else do you eat?" she teased.  
"Um... strawberry sundaes. And uh... well, I eat whatever Vergil's cooking for me. I'm terrible in a kitchen."

Might as well get that out right off the bat. If she expected a man who could cook, that wasn't him. He just hoped he wouldn't make her take an interest in his brother instead, urgh. That would be bad.

But no, apparently she wasn't expecting him to know how to cook, which was good, at least he wasn't disappointing her, and they kept exchanging about each other after that while they chose what to eat. They slowed down after the food arrived, but Dante could still feel his cheek muscles getting sore from smiling and laughing so much. Sunny too, apparently, because she lifted a hand to rub her cheeks a bit, and that's when Dante noticed something particular about her that piqued his interest even more.

"Those are pretty sharp nails you got there. You file them that way?"

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Sunny's genuine smile become a polite one and he noticed her scent souring just a touch. Shit. Had he fucked up? Was he not supposed to say anything about it? He had commented on her nails because she seemed to take great care of them, with how long they were and how she seemed to maintain them into almost claw-like triangles. That last aspect was particularly interesting to him, mostly because it might mean that there was hope that she wouldn't be scared of him if she learned about his true nature.

"Yeah? I've been doing this for years," she ended up saying, turning her hand so she could look at her nails.

She wounded wary. Dante suddenly understood why she seemed cautious. She had probably gotten a lot of shit from tactless people for this little habit of hers.

"That's pretty cool, it's the first time I see someone do that. They're a bit like claws, right?"  
"Yeah."

Her scent was back to normal and her smile was relieved. Phew! He had managed to save that one and not royally screw up.

"Is it purely cosmetic?" he asked, genuinely curious, and he wondered how she'd react if she ever saw his own claws.  
"I like the way they look, but really, I use them mostly as tools to cut tape or open boxes, things like that."  
"Whoa, that means they're pretty solid then."  
"Yeah. I do take care of them quite a bit."

And just like that, he got the ball rolling again. He barely contained the sigh of pure relief that wanted out.

"When did you start doing that?"  
"I've been doing this since I was maybe 10 years old or so? I read a book and there was this demon in it, and everyone had claws, so I grew my nails to file them that way. And then I just never stopped."  
"A book with demons in it? You like fantasy novels?"  
"I _love_ fantasy novels. Sometimes I wish they were real. I mean, how cool would that be?"

Dante could feel the hope bubbling inside him. It stayed there the entire time they were eating, and it was still there by the time he paid for the two of them. Vergil would already be on his ass the moment he got home, so whatever. A bit more, a bit less. He still smiled as he walked Sunny home, discussing this and that with her, noticing her scent even more now that it was just the two of them. They stopped on the porch of her apartment building, and Dante got another lungful of sunlight.

"Thank you for tonight, Dante, I had a lot of fun," she told him with a smile.  
"Me too. It was great getting to know more about you, little sunshine."  
"You'll take me out again?"  
"As often as you wish."  
"It'll be easier with my phone number, right?"  
"Definitely."

They exchanged numbers, and then Dante hesitated. Should he be cliché? He wanted to be cliché. Damn it, he'd be cliché. He leaned forward with the intent to maybe initiate a kiss, if she let him, but she was quicker. She got up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips just at the corner of his own, a playful light in her eyes.

"Keep the real deal for next time," she chuckled, looking into his eyes. "I'll see you soon, Dante."

She then went inside, leaving him there, completely dazed. He couldn't help a huge grin when he snapped out of it, and he practically danced his way home.

Of course, Vergil was on him the moment he set foot inside the building, but Dante wasn't listening at all.

_Sunny_. Thirty years old, tiny and adorable, but with a hint of a bite he was just starting to discover. She had claws and she liked very non-girly stuff, which made Dante feel warm inside because there was hope. Her smile made him forget the rest of the world.

She was Dante's potential life mate, and she smelled like the sun. He couldn't wait to see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually come up with stuff that quickly, but my three latest fics were all handwritten while I had to babysit my coworker (pretty literally, he just freeloaded on my couch and ate my food for three days and I had to wake him up in the morning to go to work, it was terrible) since I didn't have access to my living room because he was in it. So here you go, that's the last one for now :p We'll see how new ideas come along.


End file.
